El León Rojo, El Gorrión Plateado y La Maga de la Eternidad
by milly loca
Summary: El era un caballero social mente torpe, ella una asesina de mirada aterradora y la ultima una hechicera que odia los baños, pero entre ellos existía una fuerte amistad, que se vería destruida por la tragedia (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?") (Fic de los tres héroes)


_**Tercer Fic del reto especial: "Loveless" del Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **El León rojo, El gorrión Plateado y La maga de la Eternidad.**_

Estaba tendida en el suelo agonizando, nunca creyó que la chica a la que acogió como a una hija le fuera a hacer algo como eso, mientras estaba en el suelo desangrándose miraba como los demás criados corrían intentando escapar de la furiosa muchedumbre que entraba al castillo abriéndose paso a punta de espada.

Escachaba los gritos de horror de los pobres que no alcanzaban a escapar, y el cómo los soldados retrocedían ante la avalancha de gente que quería la cabeza de Rilliane, intento levantarse pero no pudo el dolor de la puñalada era fuerte aun, entonces se arrastró lejos de donde estaba, se recargo en una de las paredes su vestido negro azulado estaba ahora teñido de rojo, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y profundas ojeras ya estaban bajo sus ojos ahora opacos, tocio y de entre sus labios escupió sangre manchando el suelo de mármol, miro al techo mientras escuchaba más desastre a su alrededor, no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Elluka que ahora estaba lejos de ese lugar, al menos ella si se salvó junto a su aprendiz, Gumillia, luego pensó en Allen, ese chico que se había ganado su aprecio por ser el hijo de Leonarth, y por ultimo pensó en él.

Al menos Leonarth ya no vería el horror que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo, y aunque su amor nunca fue correspondido ella nunca dejo de amarlo, Mariam recordó cuando se enteró de que su amigo y compañero había muerto, no lo demostró abiertamente en su funeral, pero en privado lloraba como mucho dolor, y aunque por fuera demostrara frialdad sentía que algo como eso iba a pasar, ahora la hija de Leonarth estaba ahí abriéndose paso con su espada para atrapar a la princesa que tanto se esforzaron por proteger y hacer cambiar, suspiro y cerró los ojos permitiéndose por primera vez en su vida llorar, sonrió al pensar que finalmente podría estar con él, el hombre por el que sintió un amor tan grande que fue capaz de hacer mucho por él.

Se quedó ahí por un buen rato, cuando abrió los ojos lo miro parado frente a ella junto con su rey y su reina, Leonarth le sonrió y le extendió una mano, ella alzo su manos libre y toco la de su amigo que la estrecho con gentileza, ella sonrió para él, y miro como Arth y Anne también la tomaban de la mano y la ayudaban a levantarse, ahora ya no sentía dolor, ya no estaba manchada de sangre y ya no sentía más el frio. Tomo de la mano a sus amigos y espero poder ver a Elluka al lugar donde se dirigían, ahora podía descansar en paz al saber que ahora podría estar con su amigo y amor secreto.

 _ **Mientras en otra parte.**_

Todo había terminado y ahora la hija de Leonarth, Germine miraba el cuerpo sin vida de la amiga de su padre, suspiro sabiendo que Mariam era una buena mujer y que no se merecía el que hubiera muerto de esa manera, se agacho y noto algo en el rostro de la mujer, ella sonreía mientras sus ojos ya muertos la miraba, acerco una mano a ellos y los cerro, se levantó y ordeno a sus hombres darle una digna sepultura a esa valiente mujer.

Mariam Futapie fue sepultada a lado de la tumba de Leonarth Avadonia, y al funeral solo fueron aquellos que la apreciaban pero no apareció Ney Futapie, la hija adoptiva de la fallecida.

En la lápida se leía las palabras:

"En memoria de Mariam Futapie, El Gorrión Plateado de Lucifenia, Amada Guerrera y Amiga"

Y él la de Leonarth se leía:

"Para Leonarth Avadonia, El León Rojo de Lucifenia, Amado Padre y Amigo"

Sin duda estos dos siempre serian recordados por alguien en especial que estaba entre los que estaban en el funeral de su amiga, agacho un poco la mirada evitando que la vieran derramar lágrimas.

-Por eso no quería tener amigos-Dijo la Maga de la Eternidad en un tono triste.

Ya que ella sabía que tarde o temprano los vería morir, mientras ella seguiría vagando por la tierra sin un rumbo fijo.


End file.
